The present invention relates to a mechanism to easily attach and detach an axle holding wheels to a golf bag to permit easy movement of a golf bag for short distances.
While numerous prior inventions have taught lightweight and portable golfbags, such as Liao et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,068 and 6,139,047 which, although has removable wheels, requires a complex mechanism at attach and detach the wheels. Similarly, Barton, U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,520 also shows a complex collapsing means.
Several other patents, such as Berliner et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,301 and Catalo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,565.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the above by allowing a lightweight and simple means of attaching and detaching the wheels.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide means of easily transporting a golf bag with clubs from a player""s vehicle to a motorized golf cart. Another object is to allow the golfer to easily assemble and attach the wheels to the golf bag and then to store the assembly during golf play.